Mercy Kiss
by Lady Nakosha
Summary: Motoki is in love with Usagi, Usagi doesn't know what she wants anymore, and Mamoru knows this girl just drives him crazy. But when things become complicated and start heating up, will Motoki get his chance?
1. Chapter One: And so it begins

Author's Note: And I hope this one keeps up. It was originally a stand alone, but I decided to take it somewhere, revised it, and hopefully made it a little more interesting/realistic. I really liked the idea of having a triangle between the three (obviously since I have another story with the same triangle, haha), so I thought expanding this might be fun and get me back into theflow of thnigs. Enjoyy...

Mercy Kiss  
Lady Nakosha

--- --- --- Chapter 1 --- --- ---

Motoki knew better. "Usagi. Hi." He watched her bounce in, her hair cascading past her hips in rolls of blonde. Her hair was perfect: it was the same color it was when she was probably three, it should have darkened and changed, but it remained that pale blond, a glorious golden color.

Usagi smiled brightly, inhaling the familiar smell of ice-cream and summer. "I can't believe a whole school year is over, already."

"You're not sad are you? Are you sick?" He felt her forehead, his hand burning from just touching her skin. He shouldn't be so jumped and awkward around her; how could he make it through an entire summer?

Usagi swatted his hand away. "I'm feeling fine! I just meant that it's weird that school is over—it still feels like, you know, I have to drag my feet on Sunday because of school on Monday... but it's not really like that anymore, is it?" She cocked her head to the side. "I'm just glad that it's all over, anyway. It's been a long year. I mean a _long _one."

Motoki barely nodded, he was finding it hard to breathe considering she was, like, a foot away from him. He tried to remember how to hold a conversation and act at least half-way normal. "Uh, yeah, I agree. Long year. Right."

Usagi stepped even closer as she inspected his face. He watched her eyes move over his face, looking for any sides of insanity. "Motoki, you alright?"

"I'm fine. In fact, it's strange that you bring that up because I've been feeling like today is going to be a great day all morning!" Motoki rambled on, blushing and praying furiously that she hadn't noticed him staring at her.He rubbed the counter with the wet towel in his hand feverishly, as if there was a spot that wouldn't come out.

"You know," she began, holding his hand still with her own, "you're going to rub a role right through this counter."

Motoki heated up and made a big show of wiping his head in overheat to cover it up. "Well, it's a natural habit around you, I guess. I mean, every time I get you something, you seem to always spill and I always clean up. Like when you spilled an entire glass of chocolate milkshake, or—"

Usagi laughed. "That was a total accident! Not to mention it was, like, a year ago! You never forget a thing I do around this place, do you?"

Motoki grew partially serious and tried not to weird her out by his totally intense look, but found it hard. "Yeah, I guess I never really am able to."

Usagi's cheeks became a pinkish hue, and for once, Motoki wondered if she considered him as anything more than the friendly guy she's known forever. She looked away and traced circles on the counter, giving off a clue that she had felt some of the tension between them. "Say, where's that jerk anyway?"

Motoki grinned. "You mean Mamoru, right?"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I suppose that's who I mean. Where is he?"

"Aw, you miss me Odango?" A familiar, teasing voice asked from behind Usagi. Motoki hadn't heard, or see him come in, he'd been so focused on Usagi.

Usagi's face became a deep red. "Please," she muttered hotly, "don't flatter yourself into thinking that I'd ever miss you." Mamoru lounged languidly next to Usagi, taking his sweet time to respond. "I'm really thinking that you would miss me. I mean, why else would you be asking for me?" "I was just wondering why it was so quiet. I was enjoying a nice conversation with Motoki, and I was actually getting use to just sitting here and having a normal, jerk-less conversation without a certain someone insulting me from my left and right!"

Mamoru chuckled. "Okay, okay, Odango, chill out." He said, clearly enjoying the fact that he knew and did get to Usagi.

She sighed loudly, furious at him for making her look like a dumb, loud blonde all over again. If only he knew that she was actually a lot smarter than she seemed. She didn't need to prove that she was better than him through her intelligence. She could do it all on her own, and if wanted to believe that she was just another ditzy, stupid girl, then he could believe what he wanted because she knew better. And plus, she was just waiting for the day when she could pop in with her grades, mistakenly lay them out for anyone to see, and watch that smart-ass smile drop from his face as he realizes that yes, all along, she's been flying through high school, not flunking.

She ran her fingers through her long, blond hair in frustration, trying to think of what her next best move would be. "You are so aggravating and annoying! You think that you are Mr. Look-at-me-I'm-so-smooth-and-I-think-I-can-get-any-girl, but really, I think it's kind of sick, your obsession with yourself."

"Can I help it?" Mamoru grinned arrogantly. "To me, it seems like you can't keep away from whenever I come, can you?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him. "You may think you can get any girl you want, but there will always be one you can never have." She shot him a smug look, looking pleased with herself.

"And who would that be?"

"Idiot, that'd be me, of course. Since I know the true you—the arrogant, rude, pompous jerk—instead of the front you put up around the 'ladies,' I can easily and honestly say that I'm not the least attracted to you."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far."

Motoki watched the two squabble and knew that summer had officially begun. He watched her intently, realizing that he could have a chance. She hated Mamoru and obviously he thought she was immature, loud, and borderline cute. He had a chance, and he would not miss it.

"Those other girls might fall for your looks, but I know better. I'd rather like someone who was ugly (Motoki cringed, hoping she wasn't referring to someone like him), but has a great personality. Unlike you, I'm not all about looks."

Mamoru didn't miss a beat.It was a shame that Mamoru was so dense and enjoyed riling Usagi up, wasting his time with her. "And does that mean you think I'm handsome?"

Usagi looked at a loss for words. "Ha! I can see why girls would like you, but I'd hardly classify you as _handsome._"

Mamoru grinned. "All girls think I'm handsome, cute, good-looking, attractive, mainly because I am. It's only natural for you to think the same. So I understand."

Usagi glared. "You remind me more of a pig than anything else."

Mamoru narrowed his eyes. "Well, it takes one to know one, right?"

"This isn't forth grade, Mamoru. I'd like to think that someone of your intelligence level could at least come up with something better than that," she sputtered, looking at Motoki for help.

He shrugged his shoulders. Hey, he might like her, but hell no; he wasn't able to get involved in their little fights.

"You know I'm right; you just can't admit it. You'd think that someone who is so quick to judge could at least admit it when they're wrong: like you." Mamoru quipped.

Motoki laughed to himself, surprised that Usagi hadn't stomped out angrily or thrown a complete tantrum. He couldn't help but notice how incredible cute she looked when she was angry, and smiled at her childish pout. She wasn't immature; she was just young and very emotional, obviously.

"Mamoru, would you like to order?" Motoki finally asked, breaking into their fight. He gave them stern looks. "I love having you guys in here, but I still do have an arcade to run and keep in business and if you guys keep scaring the customers away, it's hard to do that."

Mamoru and Usagi both flushed a deep scarlet color. "Sorry," both mumbled, humbled by Motoki's reprimand.

"Sure, black coffee with two sugars and one creamer." Mamoru smiled sheepishly. "Oh, and I guess a cheeseburger wouldn't kill me."

"That's more like it!" Motoki slapped his hand down, a little more empathetically than necessary, but he'd really been hoping Mamoru would skip the coffee and meal and... well, leave.

Usagi's chin rested in her palm as she stared straight head, her eyes focusing on nothing in particular. Motoki noticed her wilting cheerful charm, and wondered if Mamoru had seriously gotten to her this time. Oh, great going, asshole, Motoki thought to himself furiously, angry that he hadn't intervened sooner.

"That's going to be seven-fifty," Motoki sneered at Mamoru, refusing to put anything on the house.

Mamoru dug into his pockets, miffed. He glanced at Usagi distractedly, probably plotting to upset her in some new way. "Didn't you get enough sleep during class today, Odango?" Mamoru teased. He laughed at his joke. "Or were you up all night reading mangas again?"

Motoki wasn't surprised that was right, again. Really, more people should listen to him. Because then, at least it would same them the time of having to figure it out for themselves.

She didn't respond; she was clearly ignoring him.

She was inches from him; he could feel the hairs on her head tickling his fingertips. "God, Usa..." Motoki murmured softly, smiling to himself. Usagi must have caught it because her head jerked up as her eyes met Motoki's.

"What did you call me?" Usagi rasped and Motoki flinched, not realizing the affect that her husky, quiet voice had on him.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Motoki lied, grinning assuredly."I was just mumbling to myself again about nothing. Pretty embarrassing, actually." Usagi still was looking at him, her intense gaze made Motoki squirm uncomfortably.

From the corner of his eye, Motoki watched Mamoru stare at his coffee in sudden interest, and something about his stiff posture and his dark, cold gaze made Motoki think that he was almost...

...Jealous. Yeah, that was it. Jealous. Yeah, like he was competition compared to Mamoru.

"Well, I've got to meet my friends at Rei's, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow as usual, Motoki."

Mamoru's head snapped over in her direction. Could Mamoru really be jealous?

"Yeah, sure." Motoki responded automatically, not sure if he wanted to get between the bipolar reaction Mamoru seemed to be having towards Usagi right then.

"And I'll be seeing you tomorrow as well, Mamoru, I assume?" Usagi said, turning to face Mamoru.

He nodded mutely, but he didn't seem so playful anymore. "Only reason I come, Odango is to annoy you and watch you flirt with Motoki."

Usagi glared. "Motoki and I are friends, Mamoru. Ever hear of the concept before? You _know_, its when you're nice to someone, you care about them (Motoki lit up, she _cares _about me!), you hang out with them, and sometimes, you're _friendly _with them too."

Motoki's ears perked up. Was that a sexual innuendo? "Oh, please. Like you know anything about being friendly with any guy." Mamoru's gaze flickered over to Motoki, and he stepped back, looking around him.

"Hey, I'm just here. Don't get me involved," He pleaded pathetically, hoping they wouldn't put him in the middle.

"And what exactly do you know about me, Mamoru?"

"I know that you've probably never kissed before, much less gotten friendly with someone. I'm right, aren't I?"

Motoki's hands lowered from their defensive position; it was clear Mamoru had struck a chord, but Usagi kept at it, refusing to be put down by the jerk. "I can kiss."

"I'd never have guessed."

She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes sarcastically. "That's too bad, Mamoru. Not only will you never have me, but you'll never have the chance to see how good I am."

"If I really wanted, I could make it happen." And something in his voice struck Motoki funny. As if he wasn't joking.

Motoki looked between the two awkwardly. Why was he always in mediator? He wasn't even good at it not to mention they never listened to him anyway. "Well, Usagi's got to go and Mamoru, your food's done, so—"

Usagi threw her hands up, on the brink of giving in. There was no middle ground with this man. She couldn't ignore him, she couldn't talk to him, she couldn't even make fun of him! "You're really starting to sound desperate now, Mamoru. What's wrong, your latest girl flake out on you so now you're trying to challenge me to a hook up? Thanks, but give me a break."

"Just trying to be a good guy and give you the chance to make your first kiss a good one."

"I've kissed before."

"Have you, now?" Mamoru snickered, like that was funny. "Now you're just lying."

Usagi slapped him, her eyes burning angrily. "I'm seventeen years old, Mamoru, what do you think?"

Mamoru was silent, his hand still on his cheek. Motoki could tell he was not only surprised that Usagi had hit him, but that Usagi was not as innocent as he believed her to be.

"I think it's time for me to go." Usagi flashed Motoki an apologetic smile. "I'll make up for this horrible afternoon somehow, Motoki, I promise."

He nodded, excited for their potential date. "Okay."

Usagi stepped way into Mamoru's personal space, the curve of her breast barely centimeters from his forearm. "If you ever call me a liar or insult me like that again, Mamoru, I can promise you that things will be different and you'll regret it."

Motoki had never seen her so serious before, and realized that she wasn't kidding. But he still couldn't help feeling a stab of victory. He remembered the time he and Mamoru had met two really gorgeous girls and Mamoru had hooked up with one the night of and the other a few nights later while Motoki was left as the designated driver. Well, ha! This was so much better! She promised him a date while promising Mamoru death!

Mamoru's eyes slid up to meet her defiant gaze. "Are you threatening me, Odango?"

Usagi veered in even closer, letting him know that she was scared. "No, but you should probably take it as one anyway, okay?"

With that, Usagi trooped off, her hair whipping behind her. "I'll see you later, Usagi, right?"

Usagi kept walking, but turned her head and smiled. "Yeah of course, Motoki."

He grinned triumphantly. "Don't forget about what you promised me," Motoki added, making sure she didn't mix up death with date. He hoped he didn't sound too eager because the last thing he wanted was for her to think that he was obsessed or really easy or something on the first date.

She agreed quickly before casting Mamoru one last look before leaving.

Motoki just stood there, wondering what you say to someone you've always kind of envied, but suddenly don't envy anymore. "So, uh, she slapped you, huh?"

"Yeah, I don't feel like talking about this."

Motoki let out a relieved breath. "Okay."

"I'm going to go now, too. See you later, Motoki." He shuffled out the door, leaving a very baffled Motoki behind.

"Yeah, see you." As soon as the glass doors slid shut, he did a small dance to the backroom before collapsing onto a stool.

He had a chance.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Mmmm, drama drama drama.Review, pleasee? Love, Lady


	2. Chapter Two: Thank you, Captain Obvious!

Author's Note: As always, don't forget to leave me some reviews!

Mercy Kiss  
Lady Nakosha

--- --- --- Chapter 2 --- --- ---

Mamoru was fuming. What's a better word for fuming? He wondered, trying to put the immense feeling of angry he was feeling into words.

"Pissed?" He mumbled, continuing down the sidewalk, barely paying any attention to where he was going.

His inability to do two things at once caught up with him when he collided into someone, sending her sprawling backwards. He smiled to himself as he rubbed his forehead, clenching his eyes closed. Odango couldn't get enough of him, could she?

"Usa—" The sweet name died on his lips when he realized she wasn't Usagi. He tried not to be disappointed. "Oh, hello?"

The dark-haired girl glared up at him. "I'm having about the worst day of my life, having to come here, leave home, leave everyone I love, and now some crazy person runs into me and doesn't even apologize!"

Mamoru wasn't sure she'd be amused that he found this all too familiar. Who did this girl think she was, anyway? "I'm sorry?"

She looked at him, clearly not amused. "That's hardly sincere, jerk!"

Usagi. The name lingered on his tongue, fresh on his mind. The little minx reminded him of Usagi. "Excuse me? Jerk? I've barely known you two minutes—_you _bump into me—by the way, and you're calling me a jerk?"

"Just get out of my way, okay? I'm late as it is, and you're really not helping me get there any faster."

This was definitely too weird for Mamoru. He decided he needed to get as far away from as many small, emotionally-unstable girls that started up fights with innocent pedestrians as soon as possible. She really shouldn't be so dramatic. "Accidents do happen, you know!" He called out from behind her, feeling slightly more courageous now that she had shoved him aside and wasn't within groin range.

She gazed at him darkly—Mamoru decided to ignore the deathly implications behind her look—before stalking off, shaking her head at the audacity of people these days.

This day was not looking up for Mamoru.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Usagi was in a slightly dangerous mindset, Rei could immediately tell the moment she saw Usagi bustling up the stairs, her hair angrily whipping behind her.

"Usa?" Rei called out tentatively, holding her broom at her side defensively. "What's going on?" Rei vaguely recalled Luna reminding them that protecting Usagi was somewhere in the fine print of their destiny, but she was sure that really wouldn't apply if Rei's life was potentially endangered, specifically _by _the princess. Who read the fine print anyway?

Usagi bristled. "What's going on, you ask? What's going _on?_" Serena fought the urge to scream. Or vomit. She wasn't sure which at this point. "I'll tell you! That freak, Mamoru—you know, the guy you used to like, the guy I hate, Motoki's best-friend—"

Rei considered interrupting her, but decided safely against it. "Well, he said the rudest things to me this afternoon—like things I can't BELIEVE he had the nerve to bring up, and I _slapped _him—oh, and it felt _so_ good, Rei—but I just can't figure out why he's so pathetic! Why he feels the need to make himself feel better by picking on me, an innocent, defenseless kid!"

Rei made sympathetic sounds, but she wasn't sure how defenseless Usagi was. She knew better than to disagree at this point. "Have some tea. That'll cheer you up."

Serena brightened. She had been so flustered by that idiot that she had forgotten about eating. Oh, he was able to sink to new lows everyday! Usagi twisted the strap on her purse, furious at herself once again for getting so tied up about him. "And cookies?" She added hopefully.

Rei led Usagi inside, where the rest of the girls were waiting for them. "And cookies."

--- --- --- --- --- ---

"Usagi! It sounded like someone was dying out there from the way you were shrieking." Makoto said immediately as the girls came in.

"I was not shrieking, Makoto."

Mina looked thoughtful. "More like howling?"

"You _guys! _I've just about had the worst afternoon ever and all you can do to comfort me is tell me that I was howling?" Usagi sniffed. "What kind of friends are you anyway?"

Ami laughed. "They're kidding, Usagi. But maybe we should get started on some of this summer homework. Get a head start...?"

The look on the girls' faces suggested otherwise.

"Ami, I didn't even bring my summer reading with me, that's how dedicated I am to getting a head start on our school work," Mina admitted, and Ami sighed in defeat.

"Where are my cookies?" Usagi sulked at the end of the table, hoping Rei would not flake on her promise.

Rei made her way into the room, carrying a tray complete with cookies and tea. "Patience, Odango. Yours will come."

Makoto snatched one off the tray as she collapsed beside Usagi, handing her the cookie in a sisterly way that Usagi appreciated from only having a younger brother. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Usagi groaned, stuffing the whole cookie into her mouth at once. "I'm—I'm going to need another"—she stopped, chewing was her first priority at this point—"cookie if I'm going to be able to retell this one."

Usagi explained the entire situation, from the beginning to Mamoru's stinging truths, to her promise to Motoki that she would make that terrible afternoon up to him.

"Sounds like someone had a rough time today," Rei said sympathetically, for once agreeing with the poor girl. Her heart dropped, she'd always wanted Mamoru's attention, but he seemed so preoccupied with either his privacy or bickering with Usagi that he never seemed to have time for her.

Usagi laughed bitterly. "And you know what the funny thing is? He was right. Every freaking thing he said was true and I was too embarrassed to come right out and say, Yes Mamoru! I've never been kissed! I am seventeen and I've never really even been on a proper date! _Thank you, _Captain-fucking-Obvious, I'm inexperienced and you've just broadcasted it to half the town."

The girls stared at Usagi, surprised by her stream of outbursts. Mina shook her head, sensing this would be the first of many. She'd kept her predictions to herself, but she'd always had a strong feeling about the two from the very beginning. They were so angry and hostile and Mina wondered if she was anywhere close to the truth. _Oh, Mamoru. What have you done?_

Usagi immediately regretted her outburst, humiliation seeped into her cheeks as they flushed dark red. Standing up, she self-consciously brushed imaginary crumbs off herself and looked out at the surprised faces of her friends. They meant well, but she could tell they thought she was blowing everything out of proportion. "I think I'm going to go now." She announced softly, inching slowly towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Minako called after her, catching the eye of the other girls in concern. "Why—"

"I've got a lot of things to do, I just remembered... and I, uh, really need to wash my hair..." Usagi cringed at her lies, however tiny they were.

"You have things to do?" Makoto repeated skeptically.

"And you need to wash your hair?"

Usagi swallowed the lump in her throat guiltily. "Yes."

Ami even looked up from the papers in front of her. "What's going on here, Usagi?"

"Oh, you know," she vaguely replied, almost out the door. "I've really got to be going. I'll see you guys tomorrow at three, right?"

At their silence, she continued rambling on to fill the quiet. "Okay, well, great. Bye!"

Once she had turned the corner, Usagi leaned her weight against the wall, closing her eyes in partial relief and partial guilt. "Why couldn't I have just told them the truth?" She murmured softly, feeling a growing distance between herself and her friends. She _had _come to them, after all, remembering how she had charged up the Shrine steps, demanding their understanding, Rei's cookies, and someone to listen to her declaration of hatred for that prick, Mamoru.

Shoving herself off the wall, she ignored the tight feeling in her chest, a knot she couldn't ignore forever.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Motoki replayed the scene in his mind a hundred times and joyfully came to the same conclusion every time: Usagi was on the brink of falling in love with him!

Mamoru might hold some sort of influence over Usagi, but Motoki was sure of this, and figured it couldn't take too long for her to realize the same. "I mean seriously," Motoki thought aloud, "it can't possibly take _that _long, can it?"

He looked down at Artemis, that strange, white-furred cat that seemed to always be hanging around his arcade around closing time. "It's pretty obvious, don't you think? I wonder if I should somehow help her along? There's nothing wrong with a little intervention when Cupid is taking a five-minute break, right?"

Artemis meowed in response, his head cocked to the side, as if he were really listening. Motoki decided this cat was quite possibly the smartest cat he had ever come by, if that was even possible. "You know, that sounded like agreement to me. And I think you're right! Usagi isn't going to just suddenly wake up one morning and realize she loves me. She needs me to do my part and get her to that mental place where she is ready to admit it."

Artemis stood his ground, offering no reply. "Not such a hot idea, huh?" Motoki scratched the back of his head, puzzled by his situation. He didn't want to scare the girl, but he was only human, after all. "You know, I'll give her some time, how about that?"

Artemis padded over to Motoki's leg and nuzzled his head against Motoki's calf. "You're a good listener, Artemis. I'm going to go home now, and I think you should do the same. This arcade gets pretty lonely at night, and I'm sure you have some place to be. Your Mina's cat, so she probably wants you with her."

Artemis stared mournfully through the glass doors, but reluctantly made his way in the opposite direction, only pausing once to look back. Motoki shook his head. Funny, he could have sworn that cat glared at him.

--- --- --- --- --- ---


End file.
